Is that a pipe in your pocket?
by Some Guy
Summary: Please R&R or I will hold Taichi hostage. This is a Taito.


Is that a pipe in you're pocket, or are you just happy to see me?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything really but my hookah. Please don't sue me I am just a poor bishounen. Cutie Pie yu-yu-chan please don't hate me for using the talking to Tai and matt thing it seems so cool and if it angers you I will remove it.   
  
Ohh and all of you out there please R&R I welcome flames. This does contain yaoi so you are warned but if you want to tell me I am a sick freak you can. I only have one request if you're going to diss on it please tell me your reasons why.  
  
Tai:You better give me some lime this time.  
  
Some guy:Mabey I will mabey I won't. Me and you could make some lime right here if you'd like that.  
  
Tai:(blushes) well I uhh it's tempting but I love Yama.  
  
Some Guy: He can join us too..  
  
Tai:(Screams)Yama help me he is trying to seduce me again.  
  
Yama:What did I tell you. Leave poor Tai alone and write the damn fic. If you give tai what he wants I might let you have what you want.  
  
Some guy:humm well on with the fic   
"_"Talking  
'_' thinking  
_ _ Text  
Tai cautiously scanned the horizon. 'Good no one is the park but me and Yama-chan. Do I want to do this I mean really? Oh course you do Tai. You have liked him since the day you met him at camp. But he is your best friend and you could lose him. ahhh'  
  
"Why can't my stupid brain figure this out." Tai said just under his breath while fiddling with a rose he held in his hand.  
  
"What's wrong Tai, and who is the rose for?You said you needed to talk to me about something?"Yama said walking up to Tai  
  
Tai looked at the rose and then at Yama. "I can't do this right now."Tai dropped the rose and ran off in the direction of his apartment(sp?). Leaving a confused Yama.  
()  
Later...  
Bringgg. The Phone rang calling Tai's attention.  
"Moshimoshi Yagami residence."  
  
"What's up Tai it's Yama. What was that all about at the park? No wait don't answer I have to tell you something first. You're the first person I have ever told. Do you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you unless I say you can."  
  
Tai paused and said "Of course you can Yama. Your secrets will always be safe with me."  
  
"Well Tai I think that I am in love with a guy."  
  
Tai stood there shocked 'no that can't be true. I hate everything. Fate is so damn cruel. He is gay. But he is in love with another guy errrr..... I hate my life.'  
  
"Hay Tai are you still there?"   
  
"Hai, Yama-chan." 'oh shit I just called him yama-chan'  
  
"Yama-chan huhh well There is something else that guy I think I love is you"  
  
"Really Yama-chan I love you too. I love you more than anything or anyone else. That is what I was going to tell you at the park but everyone thinks douseiai is wrong and I didn't know how you would feel about me loving you."  
  
"whoo calm down there Tai meet me in the Park in like 10 minutes ok."  
  
"OK Yama-chan."  
  
Tai quikly changed out of his green school uniform into a green shirt and a really baggy pair of hemp pants.'hmmm whoever thought that I would turn out to be a Gay stoner.' Tai thought as he pulled out a glass piece and loaded and fired it up. He looked in the mirror to make sure he looks good. His hair was as it always is all puffed up.  
Tai put his pipe in his pocket and walked to the park.  
  
Tai spotted Yama first. He looked at Yama and smiled. Yama smiled back and handed Tai a beautiful Bud. The Bud was covered with crystals and was deep purple.  
  
"I knew you would like that a lot more than a rose Tai."  
  
"Oh Yama-chan I love it thank you so much. I think we should smoke it later."  
  
Tai put the beautiful but slightly illict flower in his pocket and looked at Yama. He Grabbed Yama's hand and held it in his own. He bent over and kissed him. In that instant Tai knew that he truly did love Yama.  
  
"Tai is that a really big pipe in your pocket or are you ready to come back my place."   
  
Tai blushed a deep red and looked down at his arousal.  
  
"Tai, let me help you with that." he grabbed Tai's hand and pulled him to his apartment.  
  
When they got to Yama's apartment there was no one home. Yama sat Tai on the couch and unzipped Tai's Fly. The errection popped out. It was pretty big at least 7 inches. Yama put it in his mouth and began to go up and down. Quicker and faster each time.  
  
"Yama Oh shit! Don't slow down! Ohh Kami I love oyu!oh ohh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tai screamed as he released in Yama's mouth. At the same time they heard the door click and open. Mr. Ishida just stood there with a very surprised look on his face.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
Some Guy: Well I think Tai got what he wanted. Now give me what I want Ishida  
Yama:Allright, allright. Tai get over here and give him what he wants.  
Both boys smile and jump the author.  
the end of part 1 


End file.
